El peor invento de todos
by Amaria4565
Summary: Era el peor momento de su vida, tenia que deterlo, su vida estaba en peligro y su propio enemigo intentaba matarlo, en la noche mas aterradora del año. "Adelanto por cumpleaños y para Halloween"


El peor invento de todos.

By: Amaría4565 dA.

Era la peor noche de todas, las luces iluminaron débilmente las calles de Danville, la luna fue casi cubierta por las nubes grises y densas.

Un ornitorrinco corría con desesperación, tratando de no ser encontrado, tenía tanto miedo, jamás en su joven vida había sentido miedo de morir, su aspecto era espantoso, se veía agotado, su cuerpo le exigía que se detuviera, ya no podía seguir, pero su mente se negó obstinadamente a decaer y seguía corriendo.

Una silueta se escondía en la oscuridad, siguiendo de cerca al pequeño mamífero, sus ojos negros brillaron con debilidad de la luz de la luna, estos estaban llenos de odio y deseo por acabar con la pequeña criatura.

Perry se sentía observado, pero era demasiado tarde, el hombre de ojos negros se abalanzo contra él y lo rasguño, dejándolo adolorido sobre el suelo con una herida en el pecho.

El sujeto lo miro con odio y sus ojos negros se clavaron profundamente en el alma del agente, trato de levantarse pero un zapato sobre su pecho se lo impidió, pero no lo aplastaba, solo evitaba que escapara.

Unas largas manos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, y apretaron con fuerza, trato de patearlo, pero el hombre era prácticamente intocable, intento quitar las manos de su garganta pero el era nada comparado con el humano.

El monotrema se volvió de un oscuro color de azul, Perry miro al científico, sus ojos le rogaban que se detuviera, que no lo hiciera, su mirada reflejo perfectamente su dolor.

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron en sorpresa, las manos se alejaron del ornitorrinco que cayo completamente en el suelo en un estado de inconciencia…

_Flashback…_

El agente miro sin importancia al invento de su enemigo, el científico miraba con orgullo su invento y caminaba distraído por la habitación.

— Bien es hora de probarlo — Dijo con un control en la mano.

El mamífero salió de la trampa, trato de detenerlo pero este ya había sido activado, disparando un rayo sobre ellos, el ornitorrinco se levantó y miro al hombre de cabello castaño, el cual lo miro, sus ojos eran de color negro y su rostro no mostro emoción alguna.

En menos de un segundo, tenía un arma sobre su cabeza, le quito el sombrero de la cabeza, el cual termino en el suelo.

El monotrema hizo un movimiento rápido y tiro el arma al piso, y salió corriendo del departamento sin mirar atrás.

Perry pensó rápido, no podía ir a la agencia, eso sería peligroso, tal vez podía ir con su familia…

_¿Qué? ¡Jamás!_ Estaba enloqueciendo, no podía, el hombre lo encontraría y estaría arriesgando la vida de su familia y revelar su identidad de agente, y perder todo lo que tiene.

_"Estaba perdido"_

No podía ser peor, el lugar era simplemente siniestro, todo estaría en oscuro de no ser por la débil luz de la luna y de las calles de la ciudad, estaba solo, tenía frio, no tenía a nadie y un hombre lo seguía y estaba intentando matarlo.

Él se sintió observado, pero era tarde, un sujeto salió de la nada y salto sobre él, rasguñándolo, se quedó mirando horrorizado los ojos negros de la persona que deseaba matarlo.

_Fin del flashback_

Perry se despertó de golpe, se hizo para atrás, su pecho le dolía cada vez que intentaba respirar, y su cabeza palpitaba en un agudo dolor, las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y comenzó a temblar.

Unos pasos se oyeron y el trato de ocultarse, una mano acaricio su espalda, y el ornitorrinco soltó un gemido y su llanto se avivo más…

— ¡Oye! ¡Tranquilo! — Le dijo una aguda voz.

El agente levanto la cabeza para mirar al hombre que en la noche había intentado matarlo, pero estaba seguro de que ahora estaba a salvo…

— Te tengo Perry — Dijo una voz amenazante.

Su mirada rápidamente se dirigió y vio los mismos ojos negros y una risa maligna hizo eco en todo el cuarto…

_Segundos de espera que seguro sentirán el suspenso…_

— Por favor vuelve — Pidió una voz.

El pequeño ornitorrinco comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, se sentía tan débil y cansado, y claro, confundido…

— Por dios, pensé que no volverías — Dijo abrazándolo.

Una expresión de confusión se apodero del monotrema…

— ¿No te acuerdas? — Pregunto con preocupación.

Negó débilmente y el científico lo abrazo más fuerte y lo trajo contra su pecho, y cerró los ojos acariciando a la pequeña criatura, la cual se quedó dormida en los brazos del médico, escuchando el sonido del corazón del que estaba cerca.

Razón por la que no noto que los ojos del hombre eran negros en lugar de azules, los dedos largos se clavaron débilmente en el pelaje del ornitorrinco mientras una sonrisa abarco su cara.

— Esto no se ha terminado Perry el ornitorrinco — Dijo lentamente como tratando de retener las palabras dentro de la mente de su pequeño enemigo.

_Heinz estaba en lo cierto, esto no había terminado, era solo el inicio…_

Fin.


End file.
